Celebrity
by Darkfire75
Summary: One-shot MaiKaiba fic. Kaiba is sick and tired of Mai abusing his fame. Will he finally tell her? Please read and review!


Celebrity  
  
Author's note: This is just a little one-shot Mai/Seto song fic that I decided to try out. It has the song "Celebrity" by NSYNC. I thought the song fit these two perfectly. I'm not a big Mai/Seto shipper, but hey, I need to write at least ONE canon couple, right? lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short fic. I might another one shot Joey/Seto song fic featuring the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan. It depends if I get the motivation. So, ciao for now!  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
::Would you be so nice to me  
  
::If I didn't have cheese like every day  
  
::Would you still wanna be with me  
  
::If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
  
::And all those other expensive things  
  
::Would you be so into me  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
Seto Kaiba looked over his computer stocks in boredom. Lately he had been feeling...used. He hated that feeling, but that's what it felt like. He had been dating the dog's former crush Mai Valentine for some time. At the moment, she was off at the mall with her friends, probably buying everything on sale.  
  
He sighed deeply. Their relationship had started off fine. They both were into Duel Monsters, but as of late, she began to realize just how rich and famous he really was and was abusing his fame.  
  
::Lately I've been doing a little thinking 'bout the things that satisfy you  
  
::It's making me wonder 'bout the things that you see in me  
  
::I hate the way you say your man's a celebrity  
  
::Baby what's the deal, I thought you wanted me for me  
  
He was foolish enough to believe that Mai cared about him. She was only interested in the fact that he would pay for expensive stuff for her and treat her to whatever she pleased. He knew he was cold and heartless and he didn't really show Mai anything different from how he usually was. He might have bent his attitude for her slightly, but he had been thinking about how much she used to detest him...until she found the key to his money.  
  
::You gotta say what you mean  
  
::You gotta mean what you say  
  
::'Cause you keep pushin' me away  
  
::'Cause I ain't got no time to play, so I say  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
::Would you be so nice to me  
  
::If I didn't have cheese like every day  
  
::Would you still wanna be with me  
  
::If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
  
::And all those other expensive things  
  
::Would you be so into me  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
::Celebrity, celebrity, celebrity, celebrity  
  
Kaiba stood up from his desk and looked out his window. The sun was shining brightly and he let in a deep breath. Mokuba was away at someone's house and the mansion seemed so empty without him in it. He suddenly heard a car door shut and he noticed Mai getting out of her blue convertible wearing her usually attire of a short skirt and a tight blouse. She walked through the door with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, Seto!" she greeted happily. He forced a smile onto his face as she kissed him softly, something he was growing quite annoyed with. He knew she flirted with other men, Wheeler especially.  
  
"Hey," he mumbled without looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong? Is there a problem?"  
  
Yes, he thought darkly. YOU are my problem, Mai. Always leaving me to go spending my money on clothes and all that girlie shit. What about me? What about MY needs?  
  
"No, everything's fine," he lied.  
  
::I'm glad that you are having a good time livin' the life that I've laid out for me  
  
::Constantly splurging, spending my money on everything you see  
  
::It would be different if you had something  
  
::Maybe like a J-O-B  
  
::You need to get your thing together, yeah  
  
Kaiba's eyes flared angrily as he thought of much Mai abused his fame. He was sick of it. She was jobless and relied all on his money. He had first been interested in her ability as a duelist, but since he had gotten to know her better, he was sick and tired of her attitude about him and his fame. She would flaunt down the streets, saying that she belonged with 'The Famous Seto Kaiba', which would instantly make any man back off.  
  
::You gotta stop runnin' games, sayin'  
  
::It ain't about my fame  
  
::'Cause you know if things weren't this way  
  
::You'd be gone a long time ago, so I say  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
::Would you be so nice to me  
  
::If I didn't have cheese like every day  
  
::Would you still wanna be with me  
  
::If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
  
::And all those other expensive things  
  
::Would you be so into me  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
Finally, he decided he would tell her. "Mai, there is something bothering me," he said closing his eyes. "Ever since we've been together, all you've done is abuse me. You don't enjoy MY company, you enjoy MY money, which you spend constantly. You hardly even look at me anymore. I'm not just some dog that you can throw away! I am a human being!"  
  
"Then start acting like one!" she spat and gasped. "I'm sorry, Seto. I never meant to use you. I-"  
  
"I've heard enough. We're over. Get out."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"You heard me. What's the matter? Afraid you won't be able to live in that dump of a house without money to pay your rent? Why don't you ask Wheeler? I'm sure he'd lend you some cash. Oh wait, he doesn't have any, does he? Silly me."  
  
He could see tears form in her violet eyes. He had been soft for too long and was beginning to lose his touch. "Mai, if you really loved me, you'd try and show me that it's not even about my name," he said coldly. "But never once did you ever tell me how much you cared."  
  
::If you really loved me, you'd try and show me that it ain't even about my name  
  
::But you try to use me, you lie to fool me  
  
::So I can never be the same  
  
::So now I'm leaving you behind  
  
::I've found somebody who can love me for me  
  
::And that's all I need, yeah  
  
::Celebrity, celebrity, celebrity, celebrity  
  
"Fine, I'll leave," Mai sniffed as she turned away from him. It was true. She had used him just for his money. It wasn't fair to him. She dried her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "I'll always have a place for you in my heart, Kaiba," she said.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and pointed to the door. "I'll tell Mokuba good-bye for you," he said softly. Mai smiled slightly, nodded, and left the mansion. The brunette boy sighed deeply. "That's the last time I date someone who's only interested in my money and fame," he grumbled. "Just because I'm a celebrity, gives NO ONE the right to use me. They'll regret it in the end."  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
::Would you be so nice to me  
  
::If I didn't have cheese like every day  
  
::Would you still wanna be with me  
  
::If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
  
::And all those other expensive things  
  
::Would you be so into me  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
::Would you be so nice to me  
  
::If I didn't have cheese like every day  
  
::Would you still wanna be with me  
  
::If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
  
::And all those other expensive things  
  
::Would you be so into me  
  
::If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
"Celebrity" by *NSYNC.  
  
~ The End 


End file.
